


Gentle Justice

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a v needy bottom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dont copy to another site, First Time, Lube, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Queen Akira, Teasing, horny phone note fics again, let! Robin! Fuck!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akechi was right. Robin was a much more gentle lover.





	Gentle Justice

Akira found it cute that Robin Hood's nervous energy came through as he kissed him, accepting his tongue. Akira was straddled in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer. Robin's hands rested gently on his hips, occasional squeezes the only thing giving away his excitement. Akira broke the kiss, sinking down into his lap more and grinding against him.  
  
"Joker..."  
  
"You can be as rough with me as you like." He murmured, pushing himself back up into his face. "No need to be nervous."  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you." Robin mumbled against his lips, before kissing him again.  
  
He felt Robin slip one of his hands under his shirt, very chaste touches along his side and stomach. It was amusing how different Robin was from Loki. Loki would've already pinned him down to fuck him the moment Akira suggested it. But this was nice. He was playing with fire for sure, Loki was not gonna be happy about this. He broke the kiss to let Robin take off his shirt, panting slightly.  
  
"Robin, faster please."  
  
Robin ignored him and continued to slowly undress him, teasing him as his hands brushed over his skin. Robin took his own tunic off, Akira touching his cock. He wasn't as long as Loki, but he was a lot thicker.  
  
"You're so big." Akira purred, stroking him gently.  
  
He knelt down, licking a stripe up him. Robin shivered, threading his fingers through his hair. Akira pressed his lips to the tip, giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Just be careful, little thief."  
  
Akira pressed forward, trying to swallow as much of him as he could. He backed up as he choked, glancing up to see Robin was concerned. Akira bobbed up and down slowly, getting faster as he got a rhythm going.  
  
"Joker..." Robin sighed happily, brushing his fingers through his hair.  
  
Akira hummed in amusement at how quiet he was, swirling his tongue around the tip before pulling off. He stood up, pressing against him with a needy sigh. He brushed his fingers over his cock, teasing him.  
  
"Robin, please fuck me."  
  
"You're very eager." Robin chuckled, sweeping Akira up im his arms.  
  
Robin very gently placed him onto the bed, reaching into the nightstand drawer. Akira heard the opening of a bottle before he held Akira down with a hand on his waist. Akira felt him nudge his legs apart with his knee, enthusiastically spreading his legs wider for him. Akira gasped as Robin pressed a finger into him, arching his back.  
  
"Robin... please..." He groaned.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. You want more." He murmured, curling his finger up into him and making him moan again.  
  
Akira grasped the sheets tightly as Robin added another finger, dropping his head back with another moan.  
  
"Ro-!" His plea turned into a squeak as Robin dug into his sweet spot. "Fffuck..."  
  
"You'll get more, my little thief. Just be patient."  
  
Precum leaked onto his stomach, Akira torn between his impatience and wanting this to continue. By the third finger, he was whimpering loudly. Robin removed his fingers, Akira whining at the loss of them inside him.  
  
"How do you want me?" He asked softly, nuzzling against his cheek.  
  
"Anything, anything is fine, I need you." He pleaded. "Please."  
  
Robin pulled back and sat on the edge, legs spread out. He spread more lube onto himself, tossing the bottle away from them once he was done. He picked Akira up and put him in his lap, pressing his back against his chest. His cock pressed up against his smaller one, Akira waiting in anticipation.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Robin lifted him up, lining him up before easing his way in. He kept stopping for Akira to get used to the new inch before continuing, Akira a whimpering, leaking mess as he finally bottomed out. He felt Robin readjust his grip, one tight on his leg but not enough to leave a bruise, the other at his waist.  
  
"Are you good, little thief?"  
  
"Good. Go."  
  
He started slow, breath warm over his neck. Akira squirmed and panted, rolling his hips to try and get more of him.  
  
"Fah... faster..." he gasped out.  
  
"Impatient little thief." Robin gently chided, stopping for a moment.  
  
Akira's whine was cut off as Robin shifted them forward and started thrusting into him faster, hands tight on his hips now. Akira let out gasping moans as he hit the right place.  
  
"Ah! R-! Robin~!"  
  
He felt Robin bury his chin into his shoulder, helping to hold him up, letting out little gasps next to his ear. He threw an arm around his neck, trying to hold on. Akira felt himself get closer, mewling.  
  
"Tell me-! Tell me I'm a good-! Good boy-! Plee-! Please!" Akira begged, feeling himself desperately on edge.  
  
Robin started stroking him teasingly. Akira whimpered loudly, the teasing too much.  
  
"Rob-! Robin! Please!"  
  
"You're such a good boy, Joker." Robin purred into his ear, finally giving him a good stroke.  
  
Akira came with a shout, head lolling back into Robin's chest as cum splattered onto his stomach and Robin's hand. Robin's breath became more ragged, picking the pace up a little more.  
  
"Joker~" Robin moaned, pulling their hips flush together as he came.  
  
Akira moaned loudly as Robin rocked into him to ride out his orgasm. One hand brushed over his chest and gently held him up as kisses were brushed against his neck, making him shiver. Akira barely registered when Robin finally pulled out of him and put him back down on the bed, a flicker of concern in his eyes. The bed creaked as Robin left, coming back with a damp towel and cleaning him up. Akira grabbed his hand to stop him, lifting his head up.  
  
"Are you okay, Joker?"  
  
"Can we do that again? Please?"  
  
"I can see why Loki likes you." Robin muttered, dropping the towel onto the nightstand. "Maybe in a little bit. You need a break."  
  
Akira whined, getting a stern look. He decided to tug on his hand until Robin laid down, Akira making himself the little spoon. Robin obliged him, his weight comforting against his back.  
  
"All three of you at once, one day?" Akira suggested quietly after a while of silence.  
  
"Tch, I doubt Loki would share willingly."  
  
"Maybe. But I want to try."  
  
"We'll have to see, my darling little thief." Robin murmured, kissing his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could consider this a follow up to Possessive Impulse but im too lazy to make it another series for real rn so just have more thirst.


End file.
